Talk:Chara/@comment-32182236-20180221133449/@comment-33883848-20180427201044
Nothing suggests that closing the game stop the world's existence. When you close the game its more seems likely that you just stop to play the game so stop to control Frisk but the world seems to continue its existence .However when you open up the game, just like in almost every single game that mean you recept the world to the place you have saved. The player's input is not necessary for the world's existence ,after all the world has its own backstory.And besides the whole understanding others thing, the story was also about letting go things, (Toriel letting Frisk go with allow them to free everyone, Asgore left his anger towards humans, Flowey letting Chara go etc..) So I would say that the game wants us to letting go the characters and the world. So to close the game and never replay when you reach the true end Through that doesn't mean the player doesn't exist:during Mettaton's pop quiz Alphys make a clear reference to a being in the other universe who always watch them, Sans accuse the player of being an "hacker ", even River person make a reference to the player with this line"Beware if the man who speaks with hands", it can be a reference to Gaster but nothing says that Gaster speaks with hands, he uses many other symbols besides hands so the perfect candidate its the player, who only interferes with hands with he world. Then I am not sure to understand whole your meta about the being with the more determination, who is the player Its TOO much speculative, and meta for me so pass.But still let's make the things clear with the game's facts I have reached:the world is a game for practically everyone in this world, for example the F4 Froggits talk about the F4 button for full screen, Papyrus ask to press Z to start the date, Sans call the world "a game "if you try to hack the game, and in Annoying dog's residue you basically get the proof that its all a game for everyone and not just the player, but despite this it still a world for all characters. And whatever the player is Frisk or not (through evidences suggests they are not the same person), the line "Every time a number increases that feeling that me Chara"CANNOT be a reference to RPG thing in every game for the simple fact that two of the stats have different meaning in this world. Yeah, Lv and exp, Lv its "level of violence "and exp is "execution points"and not "level"and "experience point". So if this line is a reference to the RPG feeling we get in the games so why Lv and exp are part of Chara's list?? . "Lv HP exp atk def every time a number increases that feeling that's me Chara"They doesn't has the same significance in others Rpg's. So this argument cannot work for this simple reason. (it was pretty easy to debunk this theory lol). Again ABSOLUTELY NOTHING in the game suggests that love give something more than emotional distance. Stop to use this argument over and over and over.Even Chara does not make any reference to the fact that love allows them to destroy the world. The reason why Chara can destroy the world, its likely because Chara has the power to recept ,a power that they shares with Frisk(proven by the fact that every time you dies you come back to life right after Asgore 's message to Chara). After all when Flowey regains his ability to recept he can destroy a save file. So what do you think will happen if someone erase all the save files? The world's destruction ?Yeah seems like. That's why you cannot back to any of your save file if you open up the game when Chara had destroyed the world :because Chara erased all of your save filea in order to erase the world And about the whole Chara super power to predict events its again too much speculative and meta. So its basically goes with the logic"Absence of proof isn't proof of absence ". So it would be a total waste of time to try to contradicts with evidences. Also Chara doesn't has any single reason to lie you about the next world as they doesn't need your permission to destroy the world. The only reason why they give you the "choice ", its because they'are still under your guidance. Through that doesn't mean that Chara cannot take over, what they do if you refuse to destroy the world because the world's destruction is the consequence of your actions. You are not in control of your consequences ,consequences are something that comes automatically because of your actions. This seems to be what Chara mean by "Since when were you the one in control? ":you were not in control of the world's fate, your consequences. The next world as I said before its likely the world you can obtain by erasing Undertale.The world is not necessary mean earth,there's a difference:world is a place where you live, your imagination etc..while earth is a physical thing which is one kind of world. And they doesn't seems to lie you about the whole responsibility in order to take your soul. After all they blame you for the both world's destructions in the second genocide ending, where they already have your soul. You said that in the second genocide ending, they are right about blaming you because you knew about the consequences this time . However they also thought that you knew about the world's destruction in your first genocide run. So that doesn't work PC:Killing the mad dummy would not give you any exp while Chara would stop the whole job if you spare them ,so it doesn't like they stop the genocide every time you spare or fail to kill any monster because its impossible to reach the max exp